


贵族少爷别嚣张

by dashpoad



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashpoad/pseuds/dashpoad
Summary: 《她是贵族学院的女配》不可说部分，换个可爱点的名字_(:з」∠)_





	1. 113 接近还是远离【慎入！！！】

锦林迷迷糊糊地睡了许久，突然感到旁边的床榻凹陷下去，立即惊醒了过来。

卧室里大灯已经关上了，只留着一盏微黄的床头灯，盛安星拿着一本书，正坐在旁边翻阅，听到动静立即看向她：“吵醒你了？”

“没有。”锦林翻了个身，背对着他。

他倾身在她的后脑勺上印下一个吻：“晚安。”

锦林一动不动，似乎又睡了过去。

她睡得并不踏实，在盛安星夜里关灯躺下的时候再次醒来，感受到他靠过来的胸膛和环住她腰身的手臂。

他上身赤裸，只穿着一条睡裤，身体相贴的时候只隔着她薄薄的真丝睡裙，背后身躯富有弹性的肌理似乎都能透过那一层布料将火热触感传达过来。

锦林僵住了，却并不想让盛安星发现自己已经清醒，她保持着相同的姿势，四肢关节都僵硬住，而过了好一会儿他都没有睡着，反而呼吸声愈发紊乱。

盛安星在被子下的手不知何时开始顺着她的腰线缓缓摩挲，他的嘴唇也贴着她的颈窝，呼吸声压抑而粗重，鼻尖时不时擦过脖子与肩颈的皮肤，又痒又麻，锦林费了好大的力气才克制着继续装睡。

黑暗中所有的动作都隐藏在被子之下，那些微小的暧昧的细节无限放大了感官。

身后人的气息越发浓烈，她的睡裙是一片式系带的，带子已经在有意无意的摩擦中被蹭开，而那只原本还在腰部的手上移了些许。

下一刻她便感到了他的手钻进了领口，掌心罩住了她的乳房，曲起大拇指按住乳尖，轻轻地拨了一下。

锦林呼吸一滞，心脏跳动得飞快，她换了个姿势，改成半趴着睡，不再与他紧紧靠着。盛安星的动作也停住了，手缓缓抽离出去，他大概是知道她已经醒了过来，拍了拍她的背，好像在哄她入睡。

锦林悄悄系好了衣服带子，盛安星没再像刚开始那样追逐着贴近，他们间还隔着一段距离，她的意识逐渐模糊，一夜无梦，直到次日清晨才被身上异样的触感弄醒。

她一开始只是感到身体被桎梏得动不了，也莫名喘不过气，睁开眼睛一看，却发现身前的被子鼓了一个大包，盛安星整个人都在被子里，压着她的下肢，她看不到他的动作，只觉得被子上一坨凸起都像是梦魇般笼罩着自己。

或许也是因为看不见，触感才更加明显，被子里传来奇怪的声音，略显粗糙且温热柔软的物体用力刮过了她的腿心，一股热流似乎被顺势带出了身体。

她整个人都像是过电般抖了抖，拼命后缩，惊怒之下喊着：“你干什么？！”

锦林身体挪出被子时才发现衣服带子早就散了，睡裙早已敞开，而内裤也被褪到了腿弯，半挂在腿上显得更加色情。

盛安星的脑袋从被子里钻了出来，仰起头，目光缱绻地望着她，他皮肤上覆盖着一层薄汗，头发和脸也被闷得汗湿了，在锦林手忙脚乱整理衣服的时候，他的视线就如有实质般蔓延过她的身体，从微颤的乳房到双腿间的隐秘之处。

“你有感觉的，是不是？”他舔了舔湿润的唇瓣，“我听说会很舒服。”

锦林愣愣地看着他唇上的水液，她知道那是什么，耳根通红，她又往后缩了点：“没有必要，你别这样……”

盛安星扣住了她的脚踝，不让她继续后退：“锦林，我不想你对这种事有什么不好的印象，你放松下来，感受一次好不好？”

他的眼里尽是被克制的欲念，那副充满诱惑的表情在晨光中变得朦胧又蛊惑人心。

锦林烦躁地扭过脸，只用沉默以对，片刻后盛安星用力闭了闭眼睛，低低道：“我知道了，早上是我没忍住，对不起。”

在他即将挪开身子的时候，她抓住了他的手腕，蹙眉深深吐了口气：“你快点结束。”

说完自暴自弃地仰倒躺在床上。

在盛安星身体伏上来的时候，锦林闭上了眼睛，眉头依然紧锁，好似看不到他就能逃避现实。

盛安星没有逼她睁眼，手指挑开她的裙子，两片唇瓣含住了她的乳尖磨了磨，接着一路向下，吻过她的乳房和小腹，舌头在她的肚脐眼周围打着转。

锦林按住了他的头，她实在痒得难受，语气也有些不耐烦：“不用做这些了，你直接进来。”

锦林记得昨日，他从进入到射精只用了五分钟，虽然很快又硬了起来，或许是因为第一次不美好的体验，他没有接着做，而是去了卫生间自己解决。

他的身体从昨晚一直兴奋到了今天，火到底是没有泄完，现在早点做完也能早点了事。

盛安星动作停顿了一会儿，下体已经硬得能透过睡裤看到轮廓，他顺着她小腹往下舔吻，手臂穿过腿弯，将她的两条腿曲起，往旁边分开。

锦林嘴唇抿了起来，明明身体越来越僵硬，却顺应他的动作，打开了腿，让他跪坐在中间。

她先前就穿上了内裤，盛安星没急着脱掉，嘴唇凑了上去，隔着布料感受着那秘谷的形状，甚至还用伸出舌头往里面戳探，内裤很快就湿了一片，隐约看出起伏。

她难耐地动了动腿，克制着夹紧的冲动。

盛安星将那片布料往旁边拨开一部分，舌头顺着内裤边缘滑了进去，与此同时眼睛往上看着，不想错过她的任何反应。

锦林微微弓起了腰，呼吸声越来越急促，那只灵活的舌头很快就找到了缝隙，上下滑动并往缝里勾了勾。

“别……”她一下子没控制住夹住了他的脑袋，口中抑制不住发出了一声喘息，回过神来后立即松开腿往旁边挪，“不需要这样……直接、直接开始就行了……”

盛安星按住她的腿不让她躲，他盯着她隔着布料也明显湿漉漉的腿心，喉结上下滑动了一下，哑着嗓子道：“可是你的身体很喜欢呢，你感觉不到吗？”

他的手指随着话语描摹着那片禁区，指腹感受到颤抖和收缩，眸光更加幽深。

“我也很喜欢，锦林……不要怕，这是甜的。”他犹似克制不住般亲了亲她的大腿根部，深深吸了口气，仿佛沉迷于她的气味。

盛安星用牙齿叼住她的内裤边缘，慢慢往下褪去，下巴和脸颊若有若无地碰到了她的皮肤，痒得她收紧了腹部，手指也胡乱紧抓着床单。

最后一层阻碍终于被剥掉，这次并不是像先前那样在黑暗的被子里——完全只靠着触感，盛安星能清楚地看着她的身体模样，视觉的刺激让他眼睛都红了起来，但是他闭了闭眼睛，不想让自己刚开始就吓到她。

盛安星的脑袋再次埋入了她的腿中，粗糙的舌苔由下而上舔过穴口和充血的肉核，阴核在碾压下颤了颤，而他得寸进尺，不止舌头拨弄，嘴唇也含住了肉核重重厮磨。

锦林攥着床单的手指发白，喉咙里刚发出一声低吟就被她强行吞了回去，身体弓得更加厉害，似乎要要逃离他的唇舌。

盛安星此时双手更加用力抓着她的臀瓣，手指陷入的富有弹性的软肉中，将她牢牢固定在床上。他像是不满她的躲避，嘴含住她的穴口，不仅舌头往里面钻，还大口吮吸着发出了“啧啧”的水声。

他的鼻尖顶着小核，不满足地更加往前拱了拱，鼻息尽数喷洒在上面，锦林如初次般将嘴唇咬得发白，也不肯漏出一丁点声音，虽然她的脸泛着潮红，皮肤也变成彻底兴奋起来的粉红色。

他忽然卯上了般道一边舔嘬一边说：“锦林，你舒服吗？喜不喜欢这样？你的水流得好多，我都喝不完。”

那黏腻的声音和小声的喘息让她脑袋成了一片浆糊，锦林下意识地揪住了他的头发，嘴却松了开来，喃喃道：“别说了，你快点……”

至于快点什么，她却说不出来，盛安星达成了目的，动作更加卖力，同时不停描述她身体的反应，问她喜不喜欢。

最后她的双腿抽搐了起来，喘息声都带上了隐约的哭腔，目光放空，失神地望着半空中的某处，连被盛安星吻住喂入舌头勾缠着也没发觉。

朦朦胧胧间，锦林看到了他猩红的眼睛，以及因为情欲扭曲狰狞的面容，他在说些什么，可她已经有些耳鸣听不清楚。

盛安星趁着锦林还没缓过来的时候脱下了裤子，释放出怒涨发紫的性器，他抖着手戴上套子，折起她的一条腿，她的下体已经因为先前漫长的前戏变得软烂不堪，进去的阻碍并不算厉害。

盛安星缓慢却没有停顿扶着性器塞入她的穴里，高热以及包裹而来紧致的触感让他差一点就失去了理智，停顿了片刻才开始挺身进攻，无论是进入还是撤退，虽然速度不快，却每一次都插到了深处，噗叽的水声和肉体拍打的声音越来越响。

锦林勉强从高潮的余韵中回神，身体被打开进入的感觉虽然没有昨天那样撕裂的痛，却也是酸胀难忍的，她侧过头，将目光放在不远处的桌子上，那里摆着一只电子钟。

她在他终于进行活塞运动的时候暗暗松了口气，想着再过五分钟就要结束了。

盛安星上身压了下来，咬住她的耳垂，抽插的速度变快了点，他将她的耳垂舔得亮晶晶的，眯眼注视着那颗不断摇晃的红痣，眼底有不易察觉的得意。

锦林最终忍无可忍地捂住了耳朵：“你对我的耳朵到底有什么意见？”

“因为在梦里，”盛安星重重顶着一下，性器在层层褶皱的包裹下又胀大了一圈，“我就是这样操你的。”

“怎么做梦还……”锦林身子被顶得一耸一耸的，说话都断断续续。

“很早就在做这样的梦了，我说过，我想要你想得发疯，”盛安星揉捏她绵乳的手加重了力气，乳粒从他的指缝间漏出，她的身体都被他或揉或吮出了一道道红色的印子，“……这是不是也是梦？我一直觉得不像真的……”

锦林却又将注意力放到电子表上，五分钟早已过去，盛安星非但没有射的意思，埋在她身体里的那玩意更加滚烫兴奋。

他掐着她的腰，还在用力把她的身体往自己的阴茎上按，耻骨撞击在他的小腹上都有些痛意，而他的动作越来越疯狂，私处越来越湿黏，随着他的飞捣还溢出了些许透明的泡沫。

然而他依然觉得不够，手伸进了他们紧密连接的位置，按住那肿胀的阴核便是重重一拧。一股剧烈的酸胀从身体深处涌出，锦林仰起脖子发出一声急喘，紧绷皮肤下能看到突起的血管，指甲抠进他的肩膀，脚趾也蜷了起来，她想并拢双腿阻止他蹂躏小核的动作，腿却死死卡在他的腰部。

“别离开我，你是爱我的，锦林，我们永远在一起好不好？别离开我……”盛安星眼尾发红，眸中氤氲着水光，口中翻来覆去呢喃着那几句话，宛若在催眠，然而被催眠的人不知是锦林还是他自己。

某一瞬间，他眼中的情绪甚至让她产生了恐惧的感觉，但没有来得及仔细思考又被他拖入了欲海。

这番折腾持续了很久，他换了好几种姿势，床单湿了大片，房间里充斥着浓烈淫糜的气味。

锦林浑身好似被水过了一遍，头发也潮了大半，她趴在床边平息了呼吸，才慢腾腾地爬起来准备洗澡，落地时腿一软，幸而平衡能力足够好，很快又站稳。


	2. 不幸福的夫妇（一)

一月，帝都下了一场大雪，银装素裹的兰茵宮坐落在帝都腹地，临近濯斐河，附近并没有巍峨高耸的楼宇，皇宫一眼望去显得有几分冷清，即使这还是临近庆冕日的时节，然而这注定是不同寻常的一年，国王于十一月初被诊断出了食道癌中期，到现在已经是肉眼可见变得消瘦。

有关国王身体已经垮掉和第一顺位继承人陆湛在未来几年内会继任的传言越来越多，各路阴谋论也纷纷冒出，甚至连兰索的汇率都出现了大幅度波动。他们必须更加正式地对待这次皇家游||行，以此稳定人心。

庆冕日前，兰茵宮举办三天的舞会，陆湛即将而立却未娶妻，甚至连个暧昧对象都没有的事实几乎让王后操碎了心，此次的舞会倒像是种别样的大型选妃，整个帝都有单身适龄女儿的贵族和世家都被邀请了。

连续三天的舞会被整个冕兰的小报称作“冕兰版灰姑娘舞会”，甚至已经有影视公司蹭热点宣称即将成立现代灰姑娘的项目，与此同时另一位皇室成员的故事也上了几次热榜，因为故事与灰姑娘沾了点边，再次被冕兰人津津乐道。

那当然便是伯爵陆肖铭与锦林，上一代“灰小伙”肖博宇已经在功成名就后与陆冰离婚，这一代两人的结合自然不被看好——而且是越来越不被看好，身为伯爵夫人的锦林不仅没有出席每一次皇室活动和庆典，甚至在事业上颇显得野心勃发，不仅让人想起肖博宇的经历，各大报纸评论锦林不过又是一个攀附皇室上位的平民，博彩网站也开盘这一对夫妇的婚姻什么时候崩溃。

从刚结婚时的受到各方祝福到如今被外界质疑，只才过去四年，只是因为她作为非诉律师且对接客户的涉外业务出差加班繁多，四年来也没有生育，因为嫁入皇室，这些便成了罪过。

当然，支持锦林的人也很多，大多都是年轻女性，因其高嫁却丝毫不放弃事业的态度而把她当做人生目标，反对她的一方则称她的事业也都是靠着伯爵夫人的头衔得来的，在晋升和激烈竞争中，这个头衔是她获取资源人脉的捷径。

锦林回国前就在韦鲁的某个机场里拜读过一个营销号的大作，把她的人生经历一一道来，讲述她是如何从一个偏远小镇转学到九川知名贵族学院，并心怀鬼胎通过与学校里的公子哥勾搭一步步上位，该营销号称采访到了锦林的高中大学同学，将其处心积虑接近那几位原本高不可攀的男神的过程描写得仿佛亲眼见证，锦林自己看着都差点信了，文章才发出一天不到便有百万阅读量。

这时她刚结束一个海外并购案，长期拉锯战中差点被磨掉层皮，这是锦林难得放松的时候，连看到劲爆的抹黑文章都能心平气和地以第三方的眼光客观评价其故事性。

特别是其中一段描写年少时认识的那群人——包括盛安星和谢煜对她念念不忘，不顾她已婚身份，争相成为她的客户，简直集各种狗血之所成，锦林自己都忍不住啧啧起来，觉得这位小编不去编狗血剧本简直是影视界的一大损失。

锦林在第二次舞会开场前三小时才抵达帝都，陆肖铭亲自到机场接她，为了不引起路人注意，他还戴了围巾和墨镜，锦林瞧着他面色似乎有些冷淡，不由想起那篇浏览量极高的文章是不是也被他看到了。

等上了车，锦林才问道：“见到我不高兴啊？”

陆肖铭摘下墨镜，他的瞳孔是发蓝的黑色，在昏暗的车厢中似乎亮得惊人——他在狠狠瞪她。

“你还知道回来？”

锦林想到为了准时回来，这一个月差点加班到头秃，她叹了口气：“我已经……”

“用不着再拿工作敷衍我！”陆肖铭低喝一声，吼完又觉得自己声音太大，继而语气变得委屈起来，“你知不知道我这几天在帝都……被那群人各种念叨，每个人都来问我为什么一个人，为什么你不在。”

锦林没有说话，握住了他的手，陆肖铭的控诉戛然而止，他只是盯着她看了两秒，便手一用力，直接将锦林拉到自己怀中，紧紧圈住她的腰身，堵住她的嘴唇。

虽然车内空间很大，驾驶座与后座有隔板，这也不是个亲热的好时机，她只是稍微蹭了蹭他的嘴唇便要移开，然而陆肖铭却托住她的后脑勺，舌头以异常强势的姿态分开她的牙关，继而侵入。

他不顾她的退缩，灵活的舌头不断勾缠着她作威作福，她的回避仿佛方便他欺身上前，将她压在座椅上，陆肖铭灼热的手已经挑开了她的大衣，正在往她的针织衫里钻。

锦林按住他的手，偏过头总算躲开了他的唇舌，在陆肖铭凑过脸追逐而来的时候，锦林立即道：“马上就到兰茵宮，你别胡来。”

“我忍不住了，”陆肖铭哼哼一声，声音不是先前的那般冷硬，反而是低沉且黏糊糊的，“它也忍不住了，想了想了好久。”

锦林愣了一下，接着才意识到陆肖铭竟然已经在这短暂的时间里起了反应，他非但没有所收敛，反而那团火热正隔着裤子蹭着她的腿。

陆肖铭面色潮红，表情满含期待地望着她。

***

抵达兰茵宮的时候，侍者在开车门后看到陆肖铭的第一眼后眼神发直，然后迅速撇过头。

实在是陆肖铭的模样很奇怪，不仅明显黑着脸，脸颊上还有个若有若无的五指印，简直令人浮想联翩。

锦林则跟在他旁边小声哄着：“我不是故意的，别气了，等下给你涂点遮瑕。”

而陆肖铭脸色依然不见好转，看到陆湛后反而更生气了，陆湛在停车点附近迎接他们，原本温和的面孔在注意到陆肖铭的脸时没控制好出现了一丝裂痕。

“晚会快要开始，你要不要先去冰敷一下？”陆湛问道，说完视线落到锦林身上，像是在憋笑。

陆肖铭立即大声回复：“不需要。”

陆湛这才又转头看了眼陆肖铭，而陆肖铭沉着脸，紧紧攥着锦林的手，抵达了位于皇宫主体建筑东侧的卧室才放开，陆湛一直将他们送到了这里。

“晚会六点半开始，别迟到了。”陆湛嘱咐道。

“知道了，你怎么这么闲？”陆肖铭不耐烦道，并当着他的面把门重重关上。

锦林无奈地看着他粗鲁的动作：“你都多大的人了，还这么幼稚。”

“是他不安好心，之前故意问我为什么一个人来帝都，还问起你什么时候结束出差。”陆肖铭拧着眉头，“他就是心眼多得很，不然怎么现在还单身。”

锦林脸色顿时冷了下去：“叫你别听那些小报八卦，我和陆湛又不是疯了，你乱想什么？”

陆肖铭对陆湛的敌意这段时间都十分明显，起因便是小报的胡乱报导，锦林因为并购案前期需要调查对方公司，去年五月份时频繁前往韦鲁出差，某次便恰巧与在韦鲁度假的陆湛碰到了，他们不过是因为异国偶遇闲聊几句，没想到竟被一直潜伏在附近的皇室狗仔拍了个正着。

事情到了十一月份被爆了出来，与国王的病情以及王子一直未婚的八卦一起，并用了极其狗血的标题《陆湛王子单身的秘密》《她凭什么征服王子》《王子与伯爵夫人异国幽会，为你盘点历代王室丑闻》。

虽然八卦很快被压了下去并销声匿迹，在网上和民间却有不少人相信这些无稽之谈，这也是部分冕兰人记恨锦林的一个原因。八卦刚出来的时候，正出差中的锦林连夜回国面对王室内部的调查，她当然对那件事心有余悸，明明几乎没有和陆湛单独说话的时候，却因为捕风捉影的报导被如此质疑，现在陆肖铭再次暗示，直接让锦林心头火起。

陆肖铭注意到锦林骤变的表情，整个人顿时僵住，似乎有些不知所措，他还没来得及想好应该怎么开口，锦林就已经目不斜视地走进了衣帽间，还锁上了门。

过了一会儿，陆肖铭才动了动僵硬的肢体，走上前敲门，轻声问道：“生气了吗？”

衣帽间里没有声音，锦林没回答。

陆肖铭等了没多久，又敲了敲门：“锦林你真的生气了？”在里面一直沉默后，他仿佛来了劲，隔几秒就念叨一声她的名字。

锦林被他吵得烦不胜烦，加快速度换好礼裙，打开门瞪着陆肖铭。

陆肖铭在她的目光中半点也没了不久前的理直气壮，他哂笑一声，手指勾了勾她的小臂：“别气了。”

更多道歉的话，他怎么都说不出口。

锦林拍开他的爪子，依旧语气冷淡：“换衣服去。”

陆肖铭只得乖乖滚进衣帽间换衣服，他故意不关门，锦林却像不想看到他似的给他把门从外面关上了。之后即使亲自给陆肖铭脸上的指印遮瑕，她也不大理睬他，直到宴会开始，走进舞厅，两人之间的气氛还是明显僵持着的。

此时大厅里的打扮漂亮各有风格的女孩格外多，陆湛被一群女孩以及她们的父亲或母亲包围着，这些老贵族们正极力引荐自己的宝贝闺女，陆湛笑容满面地应对，只当偶尔抬头看到入场的陆肖铭和锦林时，他的表情会在某一瞬间变得生无可恋，和一脸丧气的陆肖铭一模一样。


	3. 不幸福的夫妇（二）

陆湛和一个子爵的女儿一起跳了开场舞，这位子爵不仅是冕兰赫赫有名的画家，也是个艺术品收藏爱好者，他的妻子出自一个房产大亨家族。

这样的家庭里只有一个女儿，自然从小被当做掌上明珠般宠爱，女孩也不是被宠坏的类型。她的专业是雕塑，显然也要跟着父亲走上艺术的道路，相貌气质十分脱俗，被陆湛邀请跳舞也不是什么稀奇事。

锦林眼看着站在国王身边的王后，王后满面笑容，显然是十分满意陆湛的眼光。

陆肖铭在锦林身侧默不作声，直到开场舞结束，他才慢慢朝她蹭近一步，压着嗓子咳了一声：“跳舞吗？”

锦林瞥了他一眼，又若无其事转过头，故意忽略了他的话。

陆肖铭抿着嘴唇，脸色越发难看，最后似是已经完全忍不了了，从鼻子里发出了低哼，扭头便走。

然而没过多久——可能连两分钟都没有，陆肖铭又折返回来，他端着水果塔等几个点心和酒，放到她面前，依然不发一言。

锦林倒也不客气，拿起水果塔就吃了起来，水果新鲜甜美，下面的蛋糕也清甜不腻，皇室的甜点当然比外边做得精致讲究许多，陆肖铭在这短暂的时间里给她找来的食物都是她爱吃的，锦林又喝下一口酒，这才开口对他说出了第一句话。

“你很难受？”

陆肖铭没有反应过来，锦林脸色缓和了点：“还想继续冷战吗？”

“我什么时候……”

“从去年年底到今天，你对我使了多少次脸色？”锦林不急不慢，眼看着他表情变了好几番，面上一阵红一阵白的。

陆肖铭的嘴唇微微动了一下，锦林听到他小声且含糊地说了什么，听起来就像是虚软无力的“我不是我没有。”

“肖铭哥又惹锦林姐生气了吗？”

清亮的声音自身后响起，锦林回头，一个十多岁的小姑娘正歪着头朝他们看来。

——那是陆湛的妹妹，还在读初中的小公主陆莞，陆莞是为数不多的第一次见面就对她展现好感的贵族，在陆湛还明确表明不欢迎锦林嫁入皇室的时候，彼时身为小学生的陆莞已经在每次见面时都自动变成锦林的跟屁虫了。

“我怎么惹她生气？我们好好的。”陆肖铭立即用力圈住锦林的肩膀，先前的弱势一扫而光，对着一个比自己小了十几岁的女孩都摆出气势汹汹的姿态。

锦林立即把陆肖铭的手从自己肩膀上扫了下去，陆莞笑嘻嘻道：“早上罗伦离婚新闻里还说下一个婚姻破裂的就是肖铭哥了。”

罗伦伯爵是帝都出了名的浪荡子，婚后也喜欢和外人勾搭，甚至还到处炫耀自己老婆贤惠听话，结果四十岁生日前夕被起诉离婚，记者在他的宅邸附近蹲守三个多月，终于拍到原本一向注重形象的伯爵穿着雪地靴腆着啤酒肚满脸胡渣不修边幅的样子。颓丧不已的伯爵先生甚至都没出席这几日的舞会，原本他最不会缺席这类场合。

“你从哪看的新闻？”陆肖铭眉毛竖起，想来是陆莞把他比作罗伦使得他分外恼火。

陆莞对陆肖铭吐了吐舌头，又挽起锦林的胳膊，完全不掩饰地吐槽：“肖铭哥就会恐吓我，每次都这么凶，是有多大运气才娶到锦林姐的？”

锦林以前听过陆莞小时候被陆肖铭凶哭过，很长一段时间都对他又心理阴影，此时陆莞叉着腰贴锦林而立，脸上得意的表情倒有种大仇得报的感觉。

陆肖铭伸手就要把陆莞从锦林身边拎走，锦林说：“你行了啊，别凶小姑娘。”

“明明是她一直在说我坏话，把那么久远的旧账都翻出来。”陆肖铭控诉的态度十分明显。

“陆莞确实不懂事，不过可比不上你以前的程度。”陆湛不知何时结束了跳舞，走到这个角落，仿佛无意识地把话题落到陆肖铭的黑历史上，说完才摸了一下陆莞的脑袋，“你也少挑拨人家感情。”

“怎么是挑拨，”陆莞噘嘴不满，“我就是看不过锦林姐被欺负。”

陆肖铭似乎十分嫌弃陆湛来此闲聊，脸色比先前更臭：“你不是在舞会相亲吗？还不赶紧跳舞去，跑这里来干什么？”

陆湛和先前仙气十足的姑娘跳了两曲便分开了，此时他的脸上毫无恋恋不舍的情绪，却硬是挤出几分遗憾：“十分不巧，之前的女孩说自己有喜欢的人，今晚开局就不怎么顺利。”

“这种话说出来只是自抬身价试探而已，有喜欢的人怎么会以单身的身份参加舞会跟你跳舞？”陆肖铭扯着嘴角不屑道，“况且就算真喜欢别人，那人抢得过你？”

“喜欢什么就去抢，果然是你能说出来的。”陆湛摇了摇头，笑容里带着些许无奈。

“当然是——”

锦林清了清嗓子，打断陆肖铭的话，在陆肖铭疑惑地看过来的时候，她捏了捏他的手掌：“去不去跳舞？”

陆肖铭愣住，紧接着立即搂住她的腰用力点头，连自己刚刚要说的话都忘在脑后，面露得意地朝陆湛和陆莞道：“我们去跳舞了！”

在进入舞池后，锦林加大了抓着他手的力气：“教唆陆湛去抢，你真是可以的。”

她盯着他理直气壮表情的脸，忽然有点怀疑自己当初是怎样鬼迷心窍地答应了他的追求，时隔太远她的记忆已经模糊，只记得那是个炎热的夏天，或许正是因为被高温烤坏了脑子。

陆肖铭被锦林看得莫名多了一丝心虚，“我就是担心陆湛单身太久憋坏了，没有其他的意思。”他小声解释着，握紧了她的后腰。

此时舞曲十分舒缓，锦林交谊舞跳得比几年前熟练不少，动作虽然没有专业的优美，却也是流畅大方的，黑色礼裙裙摆随着她的动作摇曳着。

在一个旋身的动作中，她的视线越过陆肖铭的肩膀，陆湛独自站在角落里，似乎是朝着这个方向看来。

他们的目光只是相遇了一瞬，锦林就已率先移开，而当之后转身的时候，陆湛已经不在那个位置。

之后的舞会上，他们再没有其他的交流。

舞会快到零点才结束，锦林喝了不少酒，回到房间的路上便有点头晕。

洗澡的时候酒意仿佛被激发出来，眩晕感更加强烈，加上耳边充斥花洒水流声，她反应迟钝了许多，连浴室门开了都没听到。

直到淋浴间门被拉开，她才意识到有人进来了，下一刻就已经被人从身后抱住，抵在墙上。

身后人的气息很熟悉，锦林没有挣扎，手撑着墙面，反应慢半拍地侧过头：“你怎么进来……”

“一起洗啊。”陆肖铭只喝了一点酒，但就像是醉了般在她耳边喘着粗气，他的嘴唇不断在她的脖子和颈窝间流连，留下一连串温热又粗糙的触感。

他浑身赤裸，紧贴着她的身体泛着高热，即使在热水的冲洗下也无法忽视，锦林由于出差许久没有亲密，此时被他这般从身后紧贴着就已经有点站不稳。

“洗，洗完澡再做。”锦林试图保持理智，想把狗皮膏药般稳稳黏着她后背的那货推开。

陆肖铭却微微弓着腰，宛如防止伴侣逃跑的大型夜行兽似的叼住她的脖子，把她紧密嵌入怀中，“省得做完再洗了。”他的手掌兜住她的乳房，用力揉搓，嘴唇已经挪到她的肩头摩挲吮吸，甚至一个激动牙齿咬了上去。

锦林痛得抽了口气，陆肖铭立即松开嘴。

“痛吗？”

锦林见他一脸愧疚的样子，忍住了朝他脑袋来一下的冲动，只是从喉咙里哼了一声表达不满。

陆肖铭轻轻啄了啄她肩膀上被咬到的位置，探出舌尖，温柔舔舐安抚着，连揉弄她乳房的动作都收敛了不少。锦林闭着眼，大脑混沌之下只顾着喘气，而他的手已经从胸口慢慢下滑，探入她的腿缝。锦林腰腹收紧，下意识就往后缩，正好完全贴上陆肖铭的下体，他已经勃发的昂扬顺势在她的臀缝间戳探。

“放松，分开腿，”陆肖铭一边吻着她的脸颊一边哑着嗓子说，“会舒服的。”

锦林皱眉：“你又骗我。”

“不骗你。”他的手指顺着那道细缝缓缓滑动，觉得磨出了黏腻的水液才开始更进一步，摸索到被包裹住的肉核，不急不缓地揉捏。

锦林细碎的呻吟已经止不住，她尽力转过上半身，仰头看着被水雾包裹的陆肖铭，他脸颊潮红，低头双眼一眨不眨地凝视着她，在情欲和水汽的淹没下，他的眼神变得茫然且深邃。

锦林抬起胳膊，拉下陆肖铭的脑袋，亲了亲他的下巴，水混着汗液带着咸湿的味道，接着她吻住他的嘴唇，舌头还未伸出，他便主动分开了唇瓣迎接她的到来。

相比他手上愈发激烈的动作，这个吻还算克制，锦林撑着墙壁的手已经发酸无力，勉强趁着亲吻间隙气喘吁吁道：“让我转过来。”

陆肖铭的手这才从她的花穴中抽出，似乎带出了许多液体，锦林清晰地感到有液体从腿间滑落，她的脸色通红，转过身后还故作镇定地看着他。

正面相对后，陆肖铭的身体无比清晰地展现在眼前，宽肩窄腰，全身无一点赘肉，带着明显块状肌肉的腹部随着激烈的呼吸不断起伏，还有水珠自肌肉滚落，再下方是人鱼线和黑色的毛发，而性器从其中勃发，粗壮的柱身上有明显的青筋。

陆肖铭仿佛故意在她面前展现身材，拉过她的手，一路引导着从富有弹性的胸膛抚摸到下腹，再到性器上，那玩意在她手中甚至跳动了一下，肿胀得更厉害。

他从喉咙里发出了一声呻吟，轻轻摆动了一下腰肢，模样性感至极，眼睛却水汪汪的，脸上写满渴望。

“锦林，你想要我吗？”

锦林直愣愣地盯着陆肖铭，握着他性器的手抖了一下，然后鬼使神差地分开了腿，陆肖铭再也不装模作样地矜持，直接掰着她的腿弯便把她的一条腿盘在自己的腰上，然后将她紧紧压在冰凉的墙面，冠首朝着穴口撞了过去。

水流掩盖住了她尖锐的呻吟，陆肖铭吞下她的喘息，待她稍稍适应后便挺动腰臀，大开大合进攻，仿佛将她死死钉在墙面上。

如狂风骤入般的动作很快就让锦林大脑陷入混沌，单腿站立的姿势支撑不了多久，没一会儿她就胡言乱语般地求饶，陆肖铭总算答应换个姿势，两人从浴室一路跌跌撞撞进了卧室。

这晚陆肖铭的兴致格外高涨，动作也凶狠异常，或许是久别重逢，原本不太热衷性事的锦林也多了几分热情，最后结束时她简直是像被折腾得失去意识。

只是睡过去也不太安稳，赤裸肢体交缠相拥的睡姿并不舒服，因为太累她能暂时忽略这种不适，然而没过几个小时她便被他炽热窒息的紧拥弄醒。

锦林努力睁开眼睛，发现陆肖铭呼吸声颤抖，他是醒着的，睁着满是血丝的眼睛，在黑暗中死死盯着她。

“怎么了？”锦林勉强感到清醒了点，问道。

“我做了噩梦，”他把脸埋在她的肩上，声音抖得厉害。

“什么噩梦？”

“我梦见你跟别人订婚了，你一直、一直很讨厌我。”

“那只是噩梦，不是真的。”

但是陆肖铭却没被安慰到，他连眼睛都不敢闭上，“我怕一睡着就会在噩梦里醒来，如果这里是假的怎么办……锦林，你陪着我。”

“现在当然是真实的，”锦林与他十指交握，又亲了亲他的额头，“别怕，我在这里。”

陆肖铭的呼吸总算渐渐平稳。

锦林打了个哈欠，翻身换个姿势，脑袋靠着他的，她的声音逐渐模糊：“睡吧……到明天早上，你就会不记得噩梦的内容了，别担心。”

陆肖铭依旧毫无睡意，虽然内心的恐惧已经差不多被驱散，但看着她平静的睡颜，他竟舍不得闭眼。

“我爱你，锦林。”他在她耳边悄声道。

也不知锦林是否听见，只是她的唇角带着笑意，他就当做是她的回应了。


End file.
